1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearms. More particularly, this invention relates to an external trigger lock for firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of external, firearm trigger locks is well known in the prior art. More specifically, such locks are known basically to consist of familiar structural configurations. These devices utilize a plurality of different types of wrenches, keys and other locking systems to prevent unauthorized or accidental operation of the am. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,054 requires a special key wrench, whereas U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,538, 5,647,158, and 5,535,605 utilize various types of combination locks that do not require the separate use of a key or wrench. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,328 employs only a childproof locking system that disengages the lock by manually spreading a par of pins.
Many of these prior art devices are configured to totally enclose a firearm""s trigger guard. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,328, 5,400,538, 5,535,605, 5,544,440, 5,755,054, 5,778,586 5,704,152 and 5,829,179. Some even enclose portions of the firearm""s barrel and handle. For example, see U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,819 and 5,680,723. Such enclosure techniques significantly differ from the present invention""s total immobilization of a firearm""s trigger, and leave the firearms that employ such techniques susceptible to the hazards associated with manipulating the enclosure in a manner so as to still allow the Am to be discharged.
The trigger lock according to the present invention substantially departs from conventional concepts and the design of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that is especially well suited for easy and rapid engagement and disengagement from a variety of firearms.
Despite the prior art, there exists a continuing need for new and improved firearm trigger locks. The present invention substantially fulfills many such needs.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a new and improved trigger lock for use on a firearm having a trigger and a trigger guard comprises a pair of spaced apart pins that cooperate to prevent trigger movement by having one of the pins placed behind the trigger while the other pin is fixed against the inside of the trigger guard at a position behind the trigger, and means for holding and locking these pins in this spaced apart relationship.
In a preferred embodiment, the means for holding these pins in this spaced apart relationship comprises: (a) a first and a second base, with a pin that is positionable behind the trigger being mounted on this second base, (b) a latch plate slidably mounted between these bases, and on which a pin is mounted that is positionable against the trigger guard, (c) a keeper plate also mounted between these bases and movable between a locked and an unlocked position, wherein, when the keeper plate is in its locked position, it contacts and meshes with the latch plate so as to prevent the sliding motion of the latch plate, and (d) a means, attached to the keeper plate, for biasing the keeper plate to assume its unlocked position. Additionally, these bases are configured so as to provide a passage that allows for the locking means to exert a force upon the keeper plate so as to move it to its locked position.
Thus, there has thus been summarized above, rather broadly, the more important features of one embodiment of the present invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended thereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the present invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited m its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new trigger lock apparatus which has many of the advantages of the devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a firearm trigger lock which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved firearm trigger lock which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved firearm trigger lock which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved firearm trigger lock which provides some of the advantages of the apparatuses of the prior art, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent as the invention is better understood by reference to the accompanying drawing and the detailed description that follows.